Severus Snape, Headmaster
by Lady RavenEyes
Summary: It is the men who never think of themselves as extraordinary that are the bravest. Like Harry. Like yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **not mine. All credit goes to the very talented J. K. Rowling.

**REPOSTED**

It's been so long since I have updated this that I wanted to rework the chapters a bit before posting new chapters. Basically the same as before, only with less grammatical and spelling errors. Enjoy and please remember to review.

* * *

_**Severus Snape, Headmaster**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Changing**

Severus Snape looked down at the photograph in his hands. Lily Evans was staring up and him, waving and smiling. He liked to think that she was smiling at him; that she was saying hello to her old friend. But he knew that was just wishful thinking. Lily had not spoken to him since his fifth year at Hogwarts. Lily married that damn Potter and had forgotten all about Severus. He doubted that had she been alive she would have said hello to him on the street.

And it was all his doing.

It was because of him that she had broken off their friendship and what little hope there was for it to grow into something more. It was because of him that she was now dead and Harry had no mother to console him. Merlin knows there were many times throughout his Hogwarts years he needed it. It was all because of him.

Severus blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't deserve Lily. Not then. Certainly not now.

"Severus, I didn't think I would see the day when you would finally let go of your emotions." The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled down at Severus kindly.

"I just wish things were different. I wish I had never met Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them. I wish I had been sorted into another House. I wish I had never called Lily a Mudblood." Severus paused, staring at the desk in front of him. How odd it felt to be on this side of the desk talking to his old headmaster's portrait instead of being the young professor looking for advice on the other side. "I wish things were different. I wish I could ensure my students' safety."

"Now you sound like the man I always knew you were." Severus looked up and saw Dumbledore's portrait beaming down at him and got a funny feeling that old Dumbledore still had one last trick up his sleeve. Dumbledore always had one last trick up his sleeve, especially when you thought that there was no hope left.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What is it you want most?"

Severus wrinkled his brow in puzzlement. What was Dumbledore doing this time?

"Just answer the question, Severus. Look inside yourself and find what it is you wish for more than anything."

Severus closed his eyes and allowed memories to wash over him. He saw Lily smiling at him. He saw the Dark Lord saying he could find another woman of purer blood. Those images didn't last long, though Severus's first thought was of Lily.

He hesitated for a moment, letting the image of Lily linger for a moment longer. Severus was afraid to go any deeper within the resesses of his mind. It was not a place he visited often. But it was the place where he knew he would find the answer to the question which he had been asking himself since he was a child.

Where is it that I truly belong?

Another memory came without warning or expectation. He saw Harry clinging to Cedric Diggory's dead body, crying. Dumbledore was trying to comfort Harry while making him move so he could examine Cedric. Then Mad Eye Moody came and led Harry back up to the castle when Albus said to stay. It was that moment that Severus realized the truth. Moody wasn't trying to care for the boy, comfort him, and play the fatherly role that he so desperately needed. Moody was just doing someone else's bidding.

The scene changed and Harry was chasing Severus through the castle grounds. "Coward!" Harry shouted at him. "Don't call me coward!" The pain and the humiliation of Severus murdering Dumbledore finally broke the barriers he had so carefully kept hidden behind for so many years.

Severus opened his eyes and slowly brought them up to meet Dumbledore's.

"I wish I had never fallen into the dark arts. I wish that I had not been so cruel to Lily. I wish that I could have made her love me. And I wish that I had been there for Harry when he needed someone, instead of letting him struggle with his feelings on his own. Instead of labeling him so quickly as his father's son."

"He is more like his mother than you have realized, Severus," Dumbledore said to the new Headmaster.

"I know." Severus closed his eyes for a second. "I should have listened to you when you first told me that, Albus. I should have seen that before. But I finally have. After Potter has gone off with his friends, risking more than he knows to destroy the man that has hunted him for as long as he can remember. He's given up a home, friends, Ginny Weasley." Severus opened his eyes again and cursed himself silently. "All for what? To destroy evil. To do what I have been afraid to do all my life. To face my fears. To say this is the right thing to do even though I am scared and do not want to do it and don't know what is going to happen."

Dumbledore sat there silently watching Severus vent, finally letting out all of the emotions that he had kept bottled up for so many years.

"I wish I could go and take that all back. To change my past. To be free of my demons."

"Even I can't change time like that, Severus," Dumbledore said softly.

"I know," Severus said, hanging his head.

"We can't change what has already happened, Severus, but we can make up for it now." Severus looked up at Dumbledore's portrait, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Harry needs to find all of the remaining Horcruxes and something to destroy them with. The students, all those that do not come from the old wizarding families and the Gryffindor's especially, are in danger. Some have gone missing, others into hiding. They need help. You, Severus, are in a favorable position to help both."

"Do you know how hard it will be keeping this a secret from the Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Severus, I do. But you said it yourself. You want to ensure your students safety. You have stopped thinking like a man and begun to think like a headmaster. Like a Gryffindor."

Severus snorted. "I am not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. Cowardly, no real friends, tendency to be lured by the Dark Arts…"

"And braver than most men. To lie to Voldemort to his face? To spy on him for me for so long? Many men who claim themselves brave would never dare to do such a thing. It is the men who do not think of themselves as extraordinary that are the bravest. Like Harry. Like yourself."

"But how can I do this when everyone thinks that I am evil, that I'm just another one of Voldemort's pawns?"

"Oh, I'm sure that you will think of something. You always do. And remember, Severus, despite what's happened between you and Harry, he was very close to being your son."

Dumbledore smiled at Severus and then walked out of his frame leaving nothing but and empty chair and a blank background behind. Severus sighed. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't know how.


	2. Truth

**REPOSTED**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Severus Snape, Headmaster**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Truth**

Severus Snape sat quietly staring at the sword of Godric Gryffindor as if it would speak and give him the answers he was looking for. But as special as the sword was, speech was not one of its more incredible gifts. He had to give it to Harry somehow. Just handing it to him was out of the question. Harry needed to get the sword by doing something brave. To what lengths Harry would go in order to get the sword wasn't the problem. Harry was always doing foolish, albeit brave, acts. The real question was how Severus would find Harry. He could be anywhere by now.

An earsplitting scream broke the tranquil silence of the castle.

"The Carrow's," Severus said to himself. He leaped up and ran down the steps of the spiral staircase two at a time emerging into the darkened hallway in the castle. Severus turned and walked down the corridor towards the Dark Arts room where someone was in detention. Another scream echoed off the walls. It was the most horrible sound that Severus had ever heard. And he had seen many people tortured in his time.

Severus's brisk footsteps echoed hollowly off the empty halls. Just a year ago he would have heard several people scurry behind statues, suits of armor, into classrooms – whatever hiding place was available at the time. That was long gone now though. Students ventured no farther than their Common Rooms these days. If they did leave and where caught they would have to face detention, and Minerva wasn't always the one serving it.

Suddenly detention was a very real concern of the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He should have had more of a plan, and Severus knew this. But it was as Dumbledore had said. For better or for worse, Severus had begun to think like a headmaster. The safety of his students was his first priority. Having the Carrow's become suspicious of Severus's behavior and report to Voldemort was a very close second, though.

Pausing at the door a moment, Severus listened. There was heavy breathing from inside the classroom. A man chuckled softly to himself. "Do you realize your mistakes now? Will you stop trying to defy the Dark Lord or shall I continue?" Carrow lowered his wand. A cocky smile spread across his lips, reminding Severus of both Lucius and Draco.

"No, go ahead. Continue. We were having such fun anyways," Ginny Weasley spat. Her eyes were narrowed either from hatred or pain. Severus wasn't sure which. Carrow chuckled and raised his wand once more.

"Cru-"

"That's enough!" Both Carrow and Ginny turned and saw Snape standing in the doorway, his cool demeanor resumed. Neither had noticed Severus open the door. Both had been too preoccupied with their battle of wills. "Carrow, I believe Miss Weasley has learned her lesson."

Carrow looked disappointed, but nodded and left the room all the same. Severus watched him go. Once he was a safe distance away, Severus spoke. "Come, Miss Weasley. We have to get you back to Gryffindor Tower."

Severus watched as Ginny pushed herself off the floor with great effort. She slipped to one knee as she tried to stand. It was a sight that he had seen before. People were tourtured constantly by Voldemort. Yet it all seemed much more sinister now.

This was Hogwarts.

This was his school.

And Severus couldn't stand by any longer and watch as his students were tortured and disappeared one by one. Some of them wouldn't be coming back when everything was finished. Severus pushed that thought out of his mind. Mourning was later. Right now he had to concentrate on the situation at hand. In particular, one Ginny Weasley.

Severus walked over to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her to her feet. "Can you stand?" He asked Ginny.

Ginny simply looked at him, for once at a loss for words. "Why are you doing this for me?" Ginny asked her Professor.

"I…" Severus paused. It was such a simple question. But he didn't know quite how to answer. "I don't want to see my student's hurt. I finally realized what it means to be Headmaster. Come."

Severus watched as Ginny matched her steps with his. Despite that he was offering his arm for support, Ginny was trying to walk on her own, an intense look of concentration on her face. "Miss Weasley, Carrow isn't here anymore and as much as you think otherwise, I'm on your side. Lean on me."

Ginny hesitated a moment before shifting some of her weight onto Severus's arm. They walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence. As they neared the portrait of the fat lady Minerva McGonagall walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and turned to walk down to the floor below, not seeing Severus and Ginny coming from above.

"Minerva," Severus called out. Minerva stopped and looked back, walking back up the staircase. She froze as she saw Ginny and Severus.

"Ginny!" Minerva made to go and take Ginny under her other arm, but Ginny waved her away.

"I can walk by myself now," she said. Ginny was grateful for all the help being offered to her, but annoyed at the attention all the same.

Minerva and Severus followed down the rest of the flight of stairs. "Dumbledore's Army," Ginny said. The fat lady swung outward eyeing Severus and Minerva. Severus was sure that she would leave the painting to spy on them as soon as they had gotten into the Common Room.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Neville stood up from a chair at the fireplace and made to go help Ginny, but froze upon seeing Severus. Neville looked at him coldly. "What are you doing here?"

Severus sighed. Apparently Neville's days of being afraid of him were long gone. That fear had turned to outrage and anger. Severus almost wished that Neville was still afraid of him. It was much harder to sway someone to see your side of an issue with words than it was to use their fear against them for the same purpose. But Severus wasn't going to go back to his old ways. He had promised Dumbledore so. Words it would have to be.

"It's alright, Neville. I think he's actually on our side after all." Ginny tilted her head and looked up at Severus. Severus had never noticed it before, but Ginny was so like Lily. The same hair, same build, same unassuming demeanor and unwavering loyalty to her friends. "Thanks," she said walking away, still a bit wobbly, and sitting down next to Neville.

"You're welcome," Severus said a bit gruffly. He wasn't used to asking or accepting thanks. It was a new sensation for him. "If any of you need anything, come to my office and I'll see what I can do for you. Tell the rest of Dumbledore's Army. And be more careful. The Carrow's almost caught you last night when they were patrolling the corridors."

"Sir, how do we know we can trust you?" Neville asked Severus. Severus looked from Neville, to Ginny, to Minerva who had her lips pursed and was waiting for Severus to answer. He took a deep breath and sighed. He would have to tell them if he wanted them to trust him. As much as he didn't want anyone to know the true details of Albus Dumbledore's death, he wanted to help his students. He wanted to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord. And the first way to do that was by helping his students – Harry Potter's friends.

"Do you remember that Professor Dumbledore's hand was blackened?" Minerva nodded, a confused look on her face. "That happened when he was doing something while try to help Potetr defeat You-Know-Who. It was a curse that would have killed him in an hour if he hadn't gotten to me soon enough. I managed to contain it to just his one hand. But the effects were permanent. Albus Dumbledore would have died in a year, despite my efforts." Minerva's eyes softened a bit, but her lips remained stubbornly pursed.

"Dumbledore knew that Draco was under orders from the Dark Lord to kill him, and that Narcissa had me make an Unbreakable Vow that I would help Draco, and if he should fail, that I would do the deed myself. Dumbledore wanted me to obey the Vow. He wanted me to kill him when the time was right. He didn't want to just waist away." Severus closed his eyes remembering their conversation and the ensuing argument.

"A man like Professor Dumbledore would not have wanted to die frail and sickly. It wasn't his way." Ginny said. However astute Ginny's words may be, Severus still didn't find comfort in them. He still felt guilt in following Dumbledore's orders. And, Severus realized, he probably would for the rest of his life.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner, Severus?" he opened his eyes and saw that Minerva had lost all of her harshness.

"How could I, Minerva? Would you have believed me anyway?" Severus gave the three one last look before turning and walking through the portrait hole and back to his study. He didn't know if they would believe him. He didn't know if they _could_ believe him. Sometimes Severus didn't even believe himself.

The walk back to the study seemed longer than usual. All of the portraits were asleep. All of the students were in their beds. Even Filch and that damned cat weren't lurking about. When he got back into his study he looked around the walls and saw that all of the portraits of the old headmasters were snoring.

"So that's done. Now, to the sword." Severus walked back over to Gryffindor's sword and scratched his chin, deep in thought.

Up above his head, Albus Dumbledore opened one eye half way and smiled softly to himself. Despite all his mistakes and all his misgivings, perhaps this would turn out alright in the end. Perhaps Harry would discover how to defeat Voldemort himself. Albus didn't want Severus to have to explain that he, Harry, was the last Horcrux. He would accept it more if he were to find out himself.

And Severus.

Perhaps they sorted students too young. Perhaps the hat wasn't always right. Perhaps Albus's first impression of the young Slytherin wasn't correct after all. Severus was smarter than most, kinder than he let on, and braver than he knew.

* * *

There was a knock on Severus' door. "Enter," he said automatically, his mind still on the sword that lay across the desk in front of him.

"Professor?" Severus looked up to see Luna Lovegood approaching his desk. "That's the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

It was more of a statement than a question. Luna looked down at it with a kind of reverence that surprised Severus, with Luna being a Ravenclaw. It surprised him how easily Luna recognized the sword. She had never seen it before, at least to his knowledge, but then again she was top of her class and did come out with surprising remarks in class ever couple of seconds.

"Yes," Snape said. "You wanted to see me about something?"

"Oh, yes." Luna looked away from the sword and up at Severus. "We wanted to know if you had any old potions lying around that we could use. You know, healing salves, or herbs."

Severus swept across the room and opened a cabinet, looking at the labels of all the vials that he had stored in there just in case of an emergency.

"What have the Carrow's done this time?" Severus asked, trying not to show too much emotion in his voice.

"Surprisingly little in the past few days since Ginny was tortured, but Madam Pomfrey is being overrun with students constantly. She just can't keep up any more. We figured that if we had our own stash, then it would lighten her load."

"I don't know how long these will last." Severus turned around and looked at Luna, who was smiling serenely up at him. He handed her twelve vials of potion and five different salves, all neatly labeled. Luna placed them in her school bag and then charmed them so they would not break. "You know what they all do?"

"Yes, I remember. You taught us healing potions second year." Severus looked at her suspiciously. He didn't think that there was one person in all of Hogwarts, himself included, that could remember everything they were taught in potions second year. But it was Loony Lovegood and Severus decided not to question the matter.

"What are you doing with the sword?" Luna asked curiously, going back to stare at it some more.

"I need to get it to Harry," Severus said before he could stop himself. Why he was telling so much to a sixth year he didn't know and didn't particularly like? Perhaps it was just because he needed someone to talk to and hadn't left the study all day.

"The sword of Gryffindor must be gotten in an act of courage to work properly." Luna said, turning to face her professor once more.

"Yes, it does."

"Perhaps you should just go see where Harry is at the moment. It's no use to make plans of hiding it up a tree if he's living in a Crumple Horned Snorkack's den," Luna said innocently. Severus simply stared at her and blinked a few times, partly stunned that he had not thought of that himself, and partly scared at how seriously Luna took Crumpled Horned Snorkack's, which he didn't bother to tell her were not at all real.

"Good day, Professor," Luna said as she turned to head back down the spiral staircase.

"Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, Professor?" Luna stopped and looked back at Severus.

"How did you know what the password was?"

"It was easy. I guessed." Luna smiled at her professor one last time before leaving Severus' office.

Severus stared after the girl and wondered, not for the first time, if she was a genius or simply insane. The password that evening was Lily Evans. He had not wanted anyone to bother him and so made the password something that no one would ever guess. At least he thought no one would have guessed it.

Was it that obvious? Was it that easy to see that he was still in love with his childhood sweetheart?

Obviously not, otherwise Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would have berated him for it long ago. They didn't know then, and certainly didn't know now. If Sirius did know then he took the secret with him to his grave.

Severus looked back at the sword. Luna was right. Maybe if he found Harry, an idea would come to him.

Yeah, and maybe if you looked hard enough you would find one of those Crumple Horned Snorkack's.

* * *

"Severus," the voice of Minerva McGonagall called out from behind him.

"Yes, what is it Minerva," Severus said, not looking up from the letter he was going over from the School Governors. Nearly all of them were Death Eaters now, and the ones that weren't were certainly in support of Voldemort and his plans.

"What was it Harry and Albus went to go and do the night that Albus died?" Severus froze for a second and then put the letter down and resumed his distant demeanor once again.

"I'm sure I don't know, Minerva. That was between them."

"But you knew what he was doing the night he hurt his hand." Severus realized his mistake too late. "So you must have known where he was that night as well." Minerva pursed her lips waiting for his answer like he was a student out of bed and night and he had been caught red handed.

"I swore that I would tell no one. Not even you, Minerva." There was a faint trace of hurt in Minerva's eyes as he said this. Severus looked away uncomfortably. "I knew that you two were close friends. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"I understand, Severus." Minerva glanced up at the empty portrait of Albus Dumbledore and didn't move for a long minute.

"He's doing his rounds, Minerva. Albus always checks on his students after dinner."

Minerva nodded and left. Severus stared after her and wondered if there was something more than friendship between Albus and Minerva. They had always been so close, such good friends. They had always worried over each other if one of them got hurt. Like when Albus went to St. Mungo's after the stunning spell incident with Umbridge two years ago. He had risked his life to make sure that Minerva was alright. But perhaps he just didn't understand friendship that well. Maybe he thought that way because the only real friendship that he ever had left him in love and broken hearted. Maybe it was all in his head.


	3. Searching

**REPOSTED**

* * *

_**Severus Snape, Headmaster**_

**Chapter 3**

**Searching**

"I will be gone for a while." Severus Snape told the teachers sitting around him at the staff table during dinner one night.

"How long?" Madam Carrow asked him.

"A few days at most," he said, hoping that it would not take that long to find Potter and his friends. The idea of living in the woods and who knows where else for days on end wasn't all that appealing to Snape. "Minerva, you will act as temporary headmistress in my absence."

"Why her?" Madam Carrow looked past Severus at Minerva warily. "Why not my brother or I?"

"Because, Madam, Minerva has worked here since both of us were born and knows how to run a school much better than someone who has been a teacher for only five months."

Carrow nodded her approval and sat back. Severus had expected one of the Carrow's to want to act as temporary headmaster or headmistress but not for them to back down so easily. 'They do not suspect me then,' Severus thought to himself. The longer Voldemort thought that Snape was still serving only him was imperative. Otherwise one of the Carrow's might be put in charge at Hogwarts. Severus wouldn't let his students be subjected to their reign.

"Minerva, if you would meet me in my office after dinner to go over some things that must be attended to in my absence." Minerva nodded and watched as Severus got up from the table and exited through the door behind the staff table.

Instead of heading back up to his study, Severus went down a narrow corridor leading deeper into the castle. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that it would take him to the dungeons because of the downward slope. But it led to a much lighter, much more cheerful place than his old classroom and the Slytherin Common Room. Severus paused in front of a large picture of a bowl of fruit and tickled the pear in just the right place.

The painting swung inward and Severus stepped through. Inside the kitchens house elves bustled to and fro putting plates on the four long tables that instantly disappeared to the Great Hall above. But many more empty plates were being taken away. It seemed that dinner was almost finished.

It took a few moments for the house elves to notice that someone had entered the kitchen, but once they did Severus almost wished that they had never noticed him at all. He had never had that many dealings with house elves himself, and didn't exactly know how to approach them.

"It is the Headmaster!" squeaked a tiny house elf who stood no higher than Severus' knee. "You is not paying me my wages!" Several other house elves shook their heads and turned away in obvious distaste. Severus looked over the house elf. He was wearing what appeared to be a Weasley sweater, mismatching socks, and several tea cozy's which he was using as hats piled one on top of the other.

"Excuse me?" Severus said, trying to be civil. He had never heard of house elves being paid before, though somewhere in the inner recesses of his mind, Severus recalled Dumbledore bringing the matter up once or twice.

"Professor Dumbledore promised Dobby a Galleon a week, sir! And one day off a month." The house elf waged his finger up at Severus accusingly.

"Well, I'll make sure that I pay you, then." Dobby looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I get you anything, Professor Snape, sir? A butterbeer? Or some something stronger? You looks like you needs it, sir." Dobby was practically hopping up and down in anticipation.

"No, that's all right. I just came from dinner. But I would like to talk to you Dobby." Dobby nodded, his ears flapping against his head. "You're friends with Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dobby said, tears of pride welling up in his eyes.

Severus took that as a yes.

"Do you think you can find him for me? Could you give him a message?"

"A message for Harry Potter, Sir?" Dobby's ears perked up. "Oh yes. Sir won't be disappointed in Dobby. Dobby can find Harry Potter, Sir."

"Very well then," Severus said. He bent down to Dobby's level to talk to him a little more privately, but doubted that the other house elves would be a security leak. They all loved Hogwarts, even if they did hate Severus for presumably killing Dumbledore. "Listen very carefully. This won't be easy." Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Severus massaged his temples. The house elf wasn't as forgiving of Severus as he had thought he would be and much more perceptive. Dobby had boxed his ears when Severus tried to explain that he didn't kill Dumbledore in cold blood, and when Dobby realized that he tried to hurt the Headmaster he had attempted to bash his face with a large frying pan.

"I see you've had a little chat with my house elves."

"Yes." Severus said distractedly. He wasn't in the mood for one of Dumbledore's conversations.

"I was hoping that you would think of that," Dumbledore said from his portrait.

"And what if I didn't, Albus? What if it didn't cross my mind to do the same thing that old Dumbledore would?" Severus turned to face the painting.

"There's no need to get testy, Severus. The portraits of the headmasters are here to help the current headmaster of Hogwarts in any way that he or she can. If you did not think of it soon, I would have told you." Dumbledore looked down on Severus kindly. Severus just looked stonily back at him, the old look of Professor Snape fitted snugly on his face.

There was a knock on the door and Minerva walked into the room.

"Severus, you wanted to see me?" The last part came out quietly as Minerva's eyes traveled up to the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Minerva."

"That's all you can say? Good evening?" Minerva looked somewhere between crying or screaming at Dumbledore, neither of which Severus wanted. He didn't deal well with crying and Severus was downright scared of Minerva the one time she had really lost her temper with him while he was a student and didn't want to repeat the incident. Though, Severus thought, he probably got what he disserved. "It wasn't supposed to end this way, Albus."

"I know, Minerva. I know. I didn't want it to. Please believe me."

"Of course I believe you. Why wouldn't I?" Minerva looked up at Albus who smiled softly down at her. Severus cleared his throat.

"If we could get back to the matter at hand?" Minerva tore her eyes away from Dumbledore's portrait with great effort and nodded. "Alright then. Minerva, I'm going to find Harry Potter. Do you know any information? Any idea's where he could be?"

"Not at all, Severus. I have no idea where he is. Only that he is with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. How do you expect to find him?"

"I sent Dobby to go look for him. Merlin knows that house elf has done it before." Minerva nodded.

"I expect that he will tell Harry about your position in the war as well?"

"Yes. If Harry doesn't believe him, which I fear will be the case, I may need some medical attention when I return." Severus ignored the chuckle from Dumbledore and continued. "Most of my potions are in the cabinet," Severus motioned to the tall cabinet behind Minerva, "but I believe that Luna Lovegood has several which I have not had time to make more of yet. If something is missing that I need, you can get it from her. I doubt that Horace has a large stockpile of these ready at hand. You can't find anything in that office." Severus said, remembering how neat and tidy he kept the office when it was his, how all the potions were labeled and arranged in alphabetical order.

"Harry trusts the elf though. He has no reason to believe that Dobby would lie to him." Minerva tried to reason.

"Yes," Severus said, "but he also tried to keep Harry safe by breaking his arm Harry's second year." Minerva nodded. "Minerva, watch out for the Carrow's while I'm gone. I don't know what they will do to the students, or for that matter, the teachers that oppose them or the Dark Lord."

"I'll keep my eyes open, Severus, but I doubt that they will try anything on the teachers." Severus tried to let Minerva's confident tone reassure him, but he couldn't help feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something was going to happen at Hogwarts while he was away. "As much as the Carrow's are evil, they are afraid of you, although I doubt that they would admit it out loud. After the incident with Ginny, things actually started to improve. Neville said that he might have to go into hiding before Christmas break. He hasn't needed to yet and it is after New Years."

"They're just biding their time. Students are still being hurt, still being tortured." Severus leaned on his desk and furrowed his brow. "And I won't be here to protect them this time. I won't be able to stop Carrow."

"But you'll be helping to stop Voldemort." Severus looked up and saw the determined look on Minerva's face. "And I swear to you, Severus, I will do everything to make sure no harm comes to those students as long as I live."

"I know, Minerva," Severus said, his fears a little more at ease. He knew that Minerva would do everything in her power to make sure that Hogwarts remained safe. He always knew that. Severus just needed to hear it out loud for his own sake of mind.

There was a loud crack as Dobby appeared in the office.

"Dobby has found Harry Potter, sir!" the elf squeaked excitedly.

"Did you speak to him?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yes, sir. I speak to Harry Potter. He did not believe Dobby at first but Dobby beat some sense into him, sir." Severus looked at Dobby warily.

"You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No, sir! Never hurt Harry Potter, sir!"

"Alright then. Where is he staying?" Severus asked, his fears a little more at ease.

"Dobby doesn't know what to call the place, sir. It's a big forest." Severus's shoulders dropped. They were back at square one. "But Dobby can show Professor Snape!" The little elf stuck his hand out innocently for Severus to take hold of.

"Very well," Severus said. He put on his cloak and took the sword. Dobby's eyes widened when he saw the gleaming metal.

"That is the sword that Harry Potter pulled out of the hat!"

"Yes, Dobby, it is. Harry has to find it by doing something brave," explained Severus.

"Oh that will not be hard, sir. Harry Potter is always doing something very noble and brave," Dobby said, taking Severus hand.

"Yes, he is, Dobby. Apparate where they can't see us. I need to think of how I'm going to do this." Dobby nodded. Severus felt the elf's grip on his hand tighten. With a pop they were gone.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Minerva asked the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes. Severus has an impeccable knack for wheedling his way out of difficult situations without a scratch." Dumbledore said, looking down at Minerva. "Never fear. I doubt that there will be a duel. Though Severus will most likely come back with a few interesting stories." Dumbledore scratched his chin. Minerva nodded. It was going to be a long night.


	4. The Sword

**REPOSTED**

_**Severus Snape, Headmaster**_

**Chapter 4**

**The Sword**

That damn Potter boy was not coming out of that tent anytime soon. Spells and charms had been cast on it so Severus couldn't see exactly where it was, but he knew that it was there somewhere. Every once in a while he would hear bits and pieces of conversation too low to hear what they were actually saying. Severus supposed the conversation was about him though. Hermione was probably trying to convince Harry that Severus wasn't as evil as Harry thought he was.

"There is a lake a few yards away, sir," Dobby said, walking towards Severus. He hadn't even noticed that the elf had walked away, though Severus realized that he should have from the dead silence. "You could put the sword in there for Harry Potter to find!" Dobby smiled brightly.

"Dobby, its January. That water is ice cold, it could kill him he if he stays in there too long." Dobby's shoulders sagged a bit in defeat but he pressed on.

"But, sir, Harry Potter has to do something brave and plunging into ice cold water is brave. And you is a wizard, sir, you can fix Harry Potter if he gets sick!"

Severus sighed in defeat. He had been sitting here for at least an hour already and no ideas had come to him. Dobby's idea was the only one they had, and Severus was beginning to get impatient.

Severus walked in the direction Dobby had pointed and found the lake easily. There was sheet of ice on top, which Severus broke through easily. The water underneath was probably the coldest water that Severus had ever felt in his life. Harry either had to be insane or hell bent on getting rid of the Dark Lord to go into that water. So there wasn't going to be any problems with Dobby's plan, really, since Severus suspected that both of them were true. All they had to worry about was if he caught pneumonia or frost bite or froze to death. Severus lowered the sword into the water which was fairly deep, even at the edge. After a few spells the sword was ready for Harry to find. A soft blue light shone from behind it, making it visible to anyone who walked by.

Severus walked back into the trees and motioned for Dobby to follow. He put a finger to his lips. Dobby nodded and sat down on the grass. Wordlessly, Severus cast the Patronus Charm and a silver-white doe shot out of his wand, prancing lightly in front of him.

"Bring Harry Potter here. Make sure he sees the sword." The doe nodded and then galloped away, barely touching the grass below his feet. Severus sat down next to Dobby. Never in his entire life did Severus think that he would be in the middle of a forest sitting next to a house elf wondering if Harry Potter was going to accept his help.

Things certainly were bad for this to happen.

The silver doe stopped in front of the place where Headmaster and elf were sitting. It turned its slender head and waited for Harry to catch up to it.

"Wait!" Harry yelled as he charged into the clearing making no effort to conceal the sound of crashing through the brush. He stopped a few feet away from the Patronus. "What do you want me to do?" Harry asked it. "Who sent you?"

The doe didn't respond. It simply walked forward to the edge of the water and disappeared. Harry went to where it was last standing and gasped. "The sword," he whispered. Severus was impressed. So far it was working.

Harry stood at the water's edge for a while trying to figure out how he was going to get to the sword. After trying a few spells Harry realized that there was no way that he would be able to get the sword out of the water that way. Harry took off his shirt and his pants, standing there in his boxers in the middle of January. Severus had to admit that it was a pretty ridiculous sight. Harry must have thought so too because he glanced around him to make sure that no one was watching him.

If he only knew.

There was a splash as Harry dived in. Water came up on the banks and then receded back into the lake. Severus waited. And he waited. He wasn't sure if it was because he was anticipating it or not, but Harry seemed to be taking much longer than Severus expected.

"Harry?"

Ron Weasley walked into the clearing. Dobby pulled on Severus' sleeve. He looked down at the small creature and saw that his eyes were wide.

"Harry? Was that you?" Ron repeated. The water rippled and Ron walked over cautiously to see what was moving under the surface. "Harry!" Ron yelled, panic in his voice. Severus stood up and walked over to Ron. Dobby scampered in front of him and got to Ron first. Ron barely acknowledged Dobby's presence. "Here, hold this, mate." Ron said, handing him a pack which Dobby took from him without a word as Ron knelt down and stuck his torso in the water. After a second or two Ron grabbed hold of Harry's arm pulling him and the sword that was still clamped firmly in Harry's hand out of the freezing water.

Harry rolled over on the grass and started coughing up lake water. Ron didn't seem to know what to do and watched fearfully.

"You alright there, mate?" Ron said worriedly. Harry nodded.

"Thanks for that, Ron." Ron smiled uncomfortably. "Come on. Let's get rid of the locket once and for all." Harry stood up and saw Severus for the first time. Harry narrowed his eyes at him, but Ron growled and moved forward to launch himself at him.

"No!" Harry said, catching the back of Ron's shirt. "It's ok."

"Are you mental, Harry?" Ron asked, turning to look at his best friend. "Snape's a Death Eater. He killed Dumbledore." Ron struggled to find the words to describe how much he hated Snape. His face and ears had grown red.

"No, I think he's actually on our side." Harry said looking at Snape again. Snape tried to smile at Harry to thank him for believing what Dobby had said but it was more like a grimace from all the years of disuse. He'd have to work on that. Not that there was much to smile about these day's anyway.

"You have gone mental." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"No, Mister Ron, sir. Harry Potter is not going crazy!" Dobby said. "Dobby tells Harry Potter what really happened the night Professor Dumbledore died and Harry Potter believes him!" Dobby looked at Ron like he would kill him if he didn't believe Harry. But Ron seemed to believe the elf. Maybe it was just Dobby's personality or maybe it was something about house elves in general but Severus was getting the distinct impression that everyone seemed to believe them. They were very trustworthy little creatures.

"Why? What happened?" Ron asked.

"Never mind that now." Harry dismissed the question with a wave of his hand and throwing his shirt back over his head. "We have to destroy the Horcrux." Harry walked over to a big, flat boulder and laid a large golden locket on top of it. "Professor," Harry said, turning back to Snape, "Maybe you should go back to the tent. Hermione was writing down a list of questions she wanted to ask you last time I saw her."

"Alright," Severus said. He knew that it was a more personal moment with Harry and Ron. They had been fighting for this for so long and wanted to destroy the piece of the Dark Lord's soul together without an outsider watching. Severus turned and began walking back to the campsite with Dobby at his heals. The elf was unusually quite.

Hermione was standing in the middle of a clearing, her arms folded around herself. She watched Snape wordlessly as he approached.

"Where's Harry?" She said. Not having Harry standing next to him was making Hermione wary of Snape once again.

"Destroying the locket with Ron. I gave him Gryffindor's sword," Snape told her, with 'gave' loosely defined.

"Ron's here?" Hermione asked softly. Severus lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, of course. Should he not be?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again before speaking. "Professor, I think you'd better come inside. We have a lot to explain to each other."


End file.
